Magic Codes
Magic Codes are codes that can help your pet hatch faster. Magic Codes are for both premium members and non-members and can only be bought with eCoins. Magic Codes will make your pet hatch in an hour, 20 minutes, or instantly. You can buy Magic Codes by clicking on the pet catalog and then clicking on the red tab that says "Magic Codes." Pet Magic Codes List Fantagian xxsheryxx posted on her blog "FantageStarzzz" the possible magic codes on this post. She had done this so no one could have spend a lot of eCoins for getting Pets hatched faster. Here are the codes. Pebbles Family: Starter Egg *Mumbo: Low Light + Medim Temp. *Weebo: Medium Light + Warm Temp. *Jimbo: High Light + Medium Temp. *Tombo: Low Light + Cool Temp. *Rumbo: High Light + Cool Temp. Cosmos Family: Sunshine Egg *Rocki: Low Light + Warm Temp. *Poofi: Medium Light + Warm Temp. *Sparkli: Medium Light + Medium Temp. *Charmi: Low Light + Cool Temp. *Beami: Highest Light + Medium Temp. Fairies Family: Orange Star Egg *Mylo: Low Light + Medium Temp. *Shylo: Highest Light + Cool Temp. *Lolo: Highest Light + Warm Temp. *Ceelo: Medium Light + Cool Temp. *Halo: High Light + Warm Temp. Dinos Family: Spotted Egg *Bubu: Medium Light + Cool Temp. *Chloe: Low Light + Cool Temp *Tootsie: Medium Light + Medium Temp. *Bella: High Light Warm Temp. *Bello: Lowest Light + Warm Temp. Firepuffs Family: Fiery Orange Egg *Scruffie: High Light + Cool Temp. *Punkie: Highest Light + Medium Temp. *Fluffie: Lowest Light + Medium Temp *Pixie: High Light + Warm Temp *Ashie: Low Light + Warm Temp Cuddlies Family: Olive Egg *Zumi: Lowest Light + Warm Temp. *Feebi: High Light + Medium Temp. *Kiki: High Light + Warm Temp. *Leefi: Medium Light + Cool Temp. *Elli: Lowest Light + Cold Temp. Jellies Family: Cloudy Skies Egg *Jigglie: Highest Light + Medium Temp. *Bloopie: Low Light + Medium Temp. *Razzle: High Light + Warm Temp. *Peachfuzz: Low Light + Warm Temp. *Goober: Low Light + Cold Temp. Aeropuffs Family: Purple Madness Egg *Nana: Lowest Light + Cool Temp. *Spinner: Highest Light + Cool Temp. *Flora: Medium Light + Medium Temp. *Turnip: High Light + Cold Temp. *Monko: Lowest Light + Warm Temp. Barnacles Family: Red Ribbon Egg *Zuzu: Highest Light + Warm Temp. *Jombu: Low Light + Hot Temp. *Miku: Lowest Light + Cool Temp. *Chibu: Highest Light + Cold Temp. *Karu: Highest Light + Hot Temp. Feathers Family: Secret Lock Egg *Minty: Lowest Light + Medium Temp. *Rakoon: Low Light + Warm Temp. *Lovely: Low Light + Cold Temp. *Puffy: Medium Light + Hot Temp. *Snowball: High Light + Cool Temp. Frosties Family: Frosty Egg *Shivers: Warm Temp + Medium Light *Gilbert: Cold Temp + Medium Light *Wally: Hot Temp + Highest Light *Twinkle: Cool Temp + Low light *Beeker: Hot Temp + Lowest Light Ribbons Family: Pointy Ribbon Egg *Pogo: Medium Temp. + Low Light *Bobo: Cold Temp. + Low Light *Yoyo: Warm Temp. + Lowest Light *Rob: Cool Temp. + Medium Light *Jojo: Hot Temp. + Low Light Category:Basics Category:Pets